The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up
by Hiriko Ito
Summary: Fairy Tail has a party in celebration for the coming of two special people to Fairy Tail. But things get a little too crazy and 'things' happen. The next day they can't remember what happened to them. But when they do remember, they're in for the shock of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up

Chapter 1: We did what now?!

**Introduction:** Hey everyone! I'm Hiriko Ito and I'll be your Fairy Tail fanfiction writer today! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I'm really excited, I hope any of you who read this will enjoy it! Be aware that I may make spelling or grammar errors sometimes, but I'll try my best! Also this fanfiction, as you may have seen above, is rated T for teen, as you all know. I want to tell you now before you read the story that there may be mentions, or instances where I allude to some "_explicit"_ content, however there will be no graphic descriptions of this. If you're here for adult themes, you're in the wrong place. I want anyone who loves Fairy Tail to read it, not just adults! But anyways, this is getting long, so I'm gonna cut it off here. I really hope you enjoy my Fairy Tail fanfiction! (Note: This fanfiction is set about just after the Tartarus arc, if you haven't gotten that far, you may not want to read this, there may be spoilers!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, as well Funimation and Kodansha. However I do own any characters I make, as well as this fan made story. Please support the official release.

It was just another ordinary day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, or so they thought, they thought today would be like any other day, but it wasn't gonna turn out that way at all. For little did they know, today was gonna be…

The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up!

"Attention everyone!" said a shout coming from across the guild hall. Everyone stopped their brawling and yelling and looked up at the upper level of the guild hall to look at the speaker. When they turned they looked up to see Master Makarov beckoning everyone closer. "What is it Gramps?" asked a curious Natsu. "I would like to call a meeting, I have an important announcement to make." Makarov said looking down at the guild hall. "I would like to announce that we have some new members in the guild." Makarov said beginning to speak. "After a lot of debate and convincing from me, the Magic Counsel has decided to let two people join the guild as a form of redemption for their crimes against the counsel." Makarov said sternly looking down at the guild as they murmured and whispered to each other. "What do you mean 'crimes against the counsel' Master?" Said Erza looking at Master Makarov puzzled.

"I think you'll understand when you see them." Makarov said with a slight smile on his face. "You two can come forward now" Master Makarov said turning around and beckoning to two hooded figures. The two people then walked forward, one appeared to be male, and one a female. After they had stepped forward they then removed their hoods from their hoods to reveal a shocking surprise. It was Meldy and Jellal! "Meldy?! Jellal?!" Erza said as she stared up at them in shock. "They're the ones joining the guild?" Erza said unable to stop staring up at them in confusion. "Yes Erza, is there something wrong with that?" Master said looking at Erza inquisitively. "No, not at all Master, I'm just shocked that the Magic Counsel allowed this!" Erza said looking at Master Makarov. "Yes, I know child, even I'm still surprised they allowed it, and like I said, it took a LOT of convincing from me" Master said tiredly as he sighed.

"Hah, who cares why they're here, we should just be happy they're here at all Erza!" Said Gray smiling calmly. "Yea, he's right, we should be happy we get to see them again, and above all have them join our guild!" Lucy said jumping into the conversation. "You're right guys, we should be glad." Said Erza smiling tenderly at her friends. "Yea! We should have a party to celebrate!" Shouted Natsu with a huge grin on his face as he pranced around dancing goofily. "What do you think Gramps?" Natsu shouted over to Makarov. "I think that's a great idea! We'll drink and dance all night!" Master said smiling and raising his hands in the air jumping around.

And so they danced and drank through the night, talking and having fun as they caught up with Jellal and Meldy. Pretty much everyone was getting drunk! Cana even convince Wendy, Romeo and the Exceeds to try some, poor Wendy, even just drinking a small amount made her tipsy, causing her to drink more. As well as everyone else. Things were getting crazier and crazier by the minute, people got drunker and drunker. And they acted wilder and wilder. They had so much to drink that eventually everything just went black as they all passed out, even Cana who could drink a sailor under the table lost consciousness. But that was the least of their problems, little did they know, that things had gotten MUCH crazier than they EVER thought possible.

The next day Natsu was the first to wake up and see what had happened, and would be shocked by what he saw. "Ugh, w-what…happened to me last night?" Natsu groaned sitting up. "Ah…" Natsu said in a whisper tone of voice as he winced in pain. His head felt like someone put it through the wringer and his entire body was sore and stiff. "Jeeze, I must have had a lot to drink, my head is killing me." He said as he held his head. He then realized that he felt kind of cold, and when he went to look why this is what he saw. "He looked down at himself only to see that his clothes were missing and had been replaced by a blanket. "What the, where are my clothes?" He said to himself as he looked up. And when he looked up he saw something that was even more shocking. The guild hall was a mess, there was food and beer everywhere, some tables and other furniture had been upturned, there were clothes strewn everywhere across the floor. Everyone was missing their clothes, and in their place they each had a blanket laid over them.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock mixed with dread and horror. This was the WORST he had ever seen in the history of Fairy Tail's parties. "Oh my gosh, this is crazy! The guild is a mess! And why is everyone naked?!" Natsu said in sheer horror of what could have happened the night before. Just then when he thought he was already freaking out, and thought it couldn't get any worse, it got worse. "Uhh…" said a groan from just beside Natsu. Afraid of what he would see Natsu slowly turned his head around to look at who it was. When he saw who was next to him his face of dread turned into one of pure horror. The person he saw there was… "Lucy?" Natsu asked nervously as he looked over at her without looking at her fully in order to respect her privacy because she, like everyone else, was naked with a blanket over them.

"Huh…?" Asked a tired Lucy as she slowly opened her eyes. As she became more aware she realized Natsu and her and nothing on but a blanket. The moment she realized this her eyes widened in terror and she immediately pulled the blanket further over her sitting up quickly and backing away as fast as possible bumping right into a table on its side. "N-Natsu, what's going on, why are we…" Lucy said, her sentence faltering as she remembered that there was a party last night. "Look around you." Natsu said looking away from Lucy. Taking his advice Lucy stood up and wrapped the blanket around her like a dress. She then looked around the guild hall as Natsu stood up wrapping his blanket around his waist like you would with a towel. "Wha…what on earth happened?" Lucy said after she looked around, then turning towards Natsu. "I don't know, it looks like things got pretty wild last night…" Natsu replied folding his arms over each other as he glanced around once more.

"I think that's kind of an understatement Natsu, I mean, look, why is everyone naked?!" Lucy yelled looking at Natsu in panicked concern. Just then they heard some movement nearby. They then looked to see that Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Cana, the three Exceeds, Mira, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow and Lisanna all appeared to be sitting up gaining back their senses and clearing their heads. "Uh…, guys? What happened?" Erza said looking around with a look of confusion on her face. "Oh good, you guys are awake now too." Natsu said as he and Lucy approached the group. "Natsu? Lucy? What's going on?" Gray said sitting up as did everyone else. "I'm not entirely sure, I guess we all passed out after drinking so much." Natsu said shrugging. "Ugh, even I passed out from drinking?" Cana said wrapping herself in her blanket and standing up with everyone else. "Yea I guess so…" Juvia said looking over to Cana. "Jeeze, I can't believe this, the guild hall is a mess." Laxus said irratatedly. "Who cares about that? What matters is what happened to us?" Gajeel said looking at Laxus crossing his arms. "I don't have a good feeling about this you guys…" Levy said joining the conversation.

"Me neither." Said Jellal rubbing his head tiredly. "Same here." Romeo said looking concerned. "I'm scared Carla." Wendy said looking at the white Exceed. "Don't worry child, it's alright." Carla said taking Wendy's hand. "Well, there's no use in being upset about it, we should just figure out what we do now." Said Pantherlily calm, as usual. "You're right Pantherlily. But where do we start?" Erza said to the black Exceed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Said Happy sitting on Mira's shoulder. "Why don't I make us all some food while you guys find your clothes?" Mira said smiling happily. "That's a great idea sis!" Elfman said looking down at his sister. "Ok then I'll go find my clothes, then I'll start making breakfast, you guys go ahead and look for your clothes too." Mira said looking at everyone. "Ok!" Everyone said in unison as they parted ways to find their belongings. After a while of searching eventually everyone found their clothes and got to the bar just as Mira was finishing making breakfast. They then ate and chatted and as they did so more and more guild members woke up, found their things and came to eat. They all sat there together talking, like everything was fine, when they all knew it wasn't, something had happened, they knew it, but what? A little while later once they finished eating Mira, Freed, Bixlow, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Cana the three Exceeds, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and Lucy all sat down at a table to figure out what happened to them.

"Ok everyone, we need to try and remember what happened, otherwise we'll never know, and that wouldn't be good" Said Mira now taking a serious tone, as she looked at everyone. "Right, here we go." Lucy said as she and everyone else in the group closed their eyes and concentrated. They all thought for a while, but nothing had come to them, they tried to 'retrace their steps' so to speak, to try and figure out what it was they couldn't remember. Nothing was coming, but then after about an hour of concentrating, drinking water, having Wendy use her magic to help get rid of everyone's head and body aches, and talking something happened. After that hour had passed and everyone was beginning to give up hope, all at the same time, they remembered.

They remembered EVERYTHING, everyone did, and at that very moment, the moment they all remembered, the all instantly opened their eyes. Staring at each other in utter shock. And then… "AHHHHH!" They all screamed as they came to realize what they had experienced. "I-I can't believe that me and…did…t-that?!" Lucy cried out hiding her face from view. "L-…" Was all Natsu cold say as he turned toward Lucy to speak to her, as he attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, only to have Lucy slap his hand away from her as she moved further down the large sofa they were sitting on, hiding under a blanket. (Warning: 'explicit' content ahead.) _"Me and Natsu…w-we had…s…se…sex…?" _Lucy thought to herself remembering what happened. _"And so did…and…and…made out…and…what?!" _ Lucy thought to herself, hardly believing what happened. This is what happened to each of them. (To make this less adult-ish I have decided to use a letter to refer to what happened to each couple, each couple can have more than one thing that happened. This is how it will go. S = Sex, MO= Made out, K= Kissed. This way, it can be a little less awkward for you [the reader] and me [the author] thank you for understanding!) Mira and Freed= K, MO. Bixlow and Lisanna= K, MO. Happy and Carla= K, and slight MO. Wendy and Romeo= K, MO (not extreme MO though). Elfman and Evergreen= K, MO. Gajeel and Levy= K, MO, S. Erza and Jellal= K, MO, S. Gray and Juvia= K, MO, S. Laxus and Cana= K, MO, S. Natsu and Lucy K, MO, S.

"Oh my." Said Mira placing her hands on her face smiling as she blushed. "Mira?! How are you calm about this?!" Erza said yelling franticly. "What? I don't see what's wrong with it?" Mira said pouting a tiny bit. "Mira! S-Something like this is meant to be special, n-not like this!" Erza yelled as she fought back tears of distress. "Jellal seems to be taking it better than you Erza." Mira said pointing at Jellal. Erza then turned to see Jellal looking shocked and nervous, but he was calmer than she was, that was obvious. "J-Jellal…why are you so calm about this?" Erza asked nervously. "I don't really know I guess it doesn't bother me as much…" Said Jellal quietly looking at the floor blushing slightly. "Lucy! You agree with me don't you? That this shouldn't be like this right?" Erza said pulling the blanket off slightly so she could see Lucy's face. "Yes, I agree with you Erza, but there's nothing we can do about it now…" Lucy replied solemnly. "You're right Lucy…" Erza sighed. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to say now…" Erza said standing up. "What's that Erza?" Said Lucy looking to see Erza stand up and turn towards all the men. "**YOU MEN BETTER TAKE RESPOSIBILITY FOR WHAT HAPPENED OR I'LL KILL YOU!" **Erza screamed at the men giving them the most terrifying evil glare they had ever seen her make. "Yes Ma'am!" Said all the men with terrified looks on their faces. "Good." Erza said calming down letting her expression return to normal. "Well then, let's talk about this first." Erza said as she sat back down and everyone relaxed, wiped their ears and sat up getting ready to talk through what happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**

**Author's Note: **Hey! What did you think of the first chapter? Pretty crazy right? Tell me what you think! Leave a review if you have the time, favorite my story and my account to stay updated if you enjoyed the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be out as soon as I can get it out to all you Fairy Tail fans! I would also like to credit my real life sister who helped me come up with some of the ideas in the story, you can go check out her account Akari Ito and support her work too! I think you'll like her stories! Her main story is already at like, about chapter 36-ish? That's a lot of chapters! I think she doing great! Anyway, that's all for now! Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed! ~Hiriko Ito~


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up Chapter 2: Dealing With The Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, Kondansha, and Funimation. Please support the official release.

**CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 1:**

"Okay..." Sighed Erza "Let's talk this through, this is Fairy Tail, we deal with our problems, we don't run away from them!" Erza said clenching her fist as she talked confidently. "You're right Erza." Lucy said as she took a deep breath. "Okay, to start off I want everyone to divide into groups of 2, basically whoever you, well, got 'involved' with last night and yourselves to pair up and talk this through, ok?" Erza said looking around at the assembled Fairy Tail members. "Okay Erza, we understand." They all replied as they stood up and got into pairs of two and walked of to go talk to each other in private.

Over at a separate table in the guild hall Natsu and Lucy went and sat down. After a few minutes of silence Natsu began to talk. "Lucy, I uh..., just want to say, I'm really sorry..." Natsu said putting his hands on the table clenching them into fists as he looked down at the table solemnly with a bit of anger because of what happened. "No, Natsu, it's really ok, I'm not mad at you." Lucy said putting her hand on Natsu's. "But, Lucy..." Natsu said as he relaxed his hands and looked up at Lucy with worriedly. "Natsu, really it's fine, I'm ok." Lucy said trying to convince Natsu that she was ok even though she really wasn't she wanted to avoid the conversation because she was afraid.

In all truth Lucy wanted to talk it through with Natsu but she was afraid to because she had no idea what to say. She was also afraid she might say something that she'd regret later on. Especially since she was finally realizing the truth about how she felt. You see lately Lucy had been thinking a lot about things because she was confused by some feelings she was having. Not long ago Lucy realized that she was in love with Natsu.

"Don't say that Lucy, I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes." Natsu said looking Lucy right in the eyes. "But Natsu..." Lucy said looking at Natsu with a look of sadness on her face. "Lucy, you don't have to hide anything from me, I want you to talk to me, be honest, I want to help you." Natsu said looking at Lucy with a serious expression on his face. Lucy had never seen Natsu look this serious about something. "Natsu, thank you." Lucy said looking down as she struggled to fight back tears. "It's okay Lucy, I'm here for you." Natsu said as he smiled at Lucy. Lucy then took a deep breath and wiped off her face gaining her composure.

"Okay Natsu, let's talk." Lucy said smiling back at Natsu. "Ok, first thing I want to say once more, I'm really sorry Lucy, I'll do anything I can to make it up to you." Natsu said as he began the conversation looking at Lucy. "Thank you Natsu, for apologizing. I forgive you, to be honest, I'm really scared, but even though I'm scared I won't let that stop me from getting through this." Lucy said looking at Natsu sincerely. "Thanks Lucy, it means a lot to me, honestly I'm scared as well, but I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this, so I'm glad you're talking to me right now. Natsu said smiling solemnly.

"Of course, I don't want to ruin anything for us either, what happened was an accident, so I don't think anyone is to blame, honestly, knowing our crazy guild, we won't let this change anything. If it does change anything it will change things for the better not for the worse." Lucy said smiling brightly like usual. "I'm really glad you think that way Lucy, honestly I couldn't agree with you more!" Natsu said grinning from ear to ear."Hahaha, I figured you would Natsu." Lucy said laughing at his big grin. "Oh, another thing, what you were saying about things changing for the better...there's...something I've been meaning to say for a while now, but, I wasn't sure how. I guess now is as good of a time as any." Natsu said looking a bit nervous now.

_"What is Natsu talking about? What could it be that he wants to tell me? It sounds important..." _Lucy thought to herself as she looked at Natsu inquisitively. "What is it Natsu? You can tell me." Lucy said looking at Natsu a bit puzzled. "Uh, well, this isn't quite how I imagined this to happen but..." Natsu said taking a deep breath preparing to tell Lucy what he had to say. "Lucy...I'm in love with you..." Natsu said barely managing to speak the words because he was so nervous about what would happen once he said it. "Your...what?" Lucy said as she stared at Natsu shocked. Lucy then began to feel light headed as everything began to fade to black. "Lucy!" Was the last thing she heard Natsu shout as she fell unconscious.

A while later Lucy woke up to find herself in the guild's infirmary laying on a bed with a blanket over her. When Lucy woke up and saw where she was she looked and saw Natsu sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to her bed and he was leaning on the side of her bed with his head down facing Lucy while fast asleep with her hand placed in his. Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled taking his hand and holding it in more of a grip than just having it lay there. As soon as she did Natsu slowly opened his eye's and looked at Lucy. "Oh, Lucy you're awake...I'm so glad..." Natsu said smiling gently grabbing her hand in return. "What happened to me Natsu?" Lucy replied to Natsu looking at him confused.

"You passed out after what I said." Natsu said sitting up not letting go her hand. Lucy then remembered what Natsu had said. "Oh...yea, I remember now..." Lucy said looking down feeling a bit embarrassed. "I want you to know I meant what I said to you, it wasn't a joke or anything." Natsu said smiling at her. "So you really...you're really in love with me?" Lucy said looking down. "Yea, I know it took me a long time to figure it out, honestly I don't get why I didn't realize it sooner." Natsu said laughing. "Oh Natsu..." Lucy said as she started to cry letting out the tears she had been holding back. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu said as he stopped laughing looking at Lucy concerned. "I love you too Natsu." Lucy said through her tears as she leaned over and hugged Natsu tightly.

"Don't cry Lucy, it's okay now." Natsu said hugging Lucy back smiling because he was glad that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He wanted to stay with Lucy for the rest of his life. He would do anything for her he would always be there for her.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER BACK IN THE GUILD HALL...**

"Oh there you are!" Mira said as Natsu and Lucy approached the bar looking especially happy. "Hey Mira." Lucy said smiling happily as she and Natsu sat down to talk to Mira. "I'm glad you're awake now lucy, I was starting to worry about you." Mira said smiling cheerfully as she wiped some dishes. "Thanks Mira, but I'm okay, Natsu looked after me." Lucy said smiling back at Mira. "Yea, speaking of which, you too seem really happy, is there something I should know?" Mira said smiling mischievously. "Uh, well, now that you mention it...me and Natsu are gonna be dating now..." Lucy said looking at Mira a little bit embarrassed although she was smiling while she talked.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Mira exclaimed smiling excitedly. "Hahaha, Thanks Mira!" Natsu said joining in on the conversation. "Your welcome guys, are you going to tell the others?" Mira asked curiously. "Yea, we will, we were planning to in a little bit, but first I was wondering how the others were doing." Lucy said curious about what she missed while she was unconscious. "Oh not too much, the other pairs have been talking for a while, I think some of them might start dating as well." Mira said smiling excited to see what would happen.

"Yea, I couldn't agree more Mira." Lucy said grinning as she looked at all the pairs sitting and talking together happily. "Hahaha, yea, even I agree with you guys." Natsu said laughing as he looked around the guild hall. "Yea, well it's starting to get close to lunch now, I'm starting to get kinda hungry." Lucy said putting a hand on her growling stomach. "Yea me too." Natsu said agreeing. "Well, you're in luck, I'm starting to set things up for lunch right now so it shouldn't be long." Mira said as she took out some clean dishes and ingredients for making food.

"Hey Mira, is it hard to cook?" Natsu asked looking at Mira curiously as she took things out of the cupboards. "It can be, but with enough practice it becomes like second nature." Mira said as she began to mix different ingredients in a bowl. "Hey Mira, do you think you could teach me how to cook sometime?" Natsu asked Mira as he watched her. "You want to learn to cook Natsu?" Mira said looking at him a little bit surprised but at the same time happy.

"Yea, I mean, it might come in handy sometime right? So can you teach me Mira?" Natsu said smiling excitedly. "Sure, want to start learning now?" Mira asked Natsu bursting with joy. "Sure!" Natsu said as he went around behind the counter with Mira as she began to teach him while Lucy watched smiling to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, Hiriko here again. How did you like the second chapter? It's a bit shorter than the first, but I tried my best. I'll be writing chapter 3 soon but for now I need to rest and get some sleep. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next one too. See you next time!


End file.
